Life's Complicated
by 26MoreThanOne
Summary: Jamie is just your typical teenager, annoying parents, boring homework, school drama, your day to day stuff. She and her friends have always been classed as the 'geeks' and you know, they don't mind. Her parents aren't exactly, compatible when in the same room. Although her life may seem normal now, along the way she hits bumps and turns in relationships, friendships and family.


September 18th - With my Friends under control

Today was officially the first day of 12th grade and I was not looking forward to this at all. I mean, I've been going to this school for 5 years now and you have no idea how much I hate it.

"Hey Jamie, come here!" I walked over to the bleach blonde, excuse my French, bitch, who was sitting at the popular table with all the other sluts.

"Yeah..." I said sheepishly, glancing down at her Gucci necklace and Prada handbag.

"What class do you have next, because I think I'm in your French class?" She asked, clinging to one of the guys biceps.

"Yeah, I have French."

"Great! Can I copy your homework?"

"Uh... Sure." I rummaged around in my Primark bag to pull out my homework sheet. I handed her the slightly crinkled paper and smiled shyly.

"Thanks!" She smiled, swinging back around to face the rest of her posy.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the almost empty food dishes and picked away at the last of the food. My tray was only half full but today, I really didn't care. I turned around to find somewhere to sit. You see, there are five tables: The populars, the jocks, Emo's, Computer nerds and then theirs us. The Geeks. I suppose it's not all bad, we've got our own table and everyone knows who we are, just not the way I want them too. I saw Luna's hand fly up into the air and catch my attention by continuously waving in my direction. After dodging the flying food and outstretched legs, I finally made it to my table.

*Bell*

"Oh come on!" I slammed my arms down on the table and stood up with a sigh.

"Poor Jamie." Phoenix pouted. "Not having a good day are we?" He smiled and we walked up to French.

"You have no idea." I swung my bag off my shoulder and held it in my hands.

"I know, Marshall's been irritating me all day."

"God I hate that guy!" I folded my arms and sighed.

"Me too. He's such a jerk!" Alana hissed from across the hall.

"I heard he's been sleeping with that girl Alexa for months now!" Jasmine said, feeling as if she needed to be heard.

" .God! What?!" I laughed and wiped away a tear which was running down my face.

"Yeah I said the same thing when I heard." She snickered.

We walked into the class and took our seats.

"Hey, thanks for the sheet, I would have died if you hadn't have let me borrow it." She handed me back the sheet and sat down behind me.

"No problem I guess." Is that what she calls borrowing?

"Hey babe." Oh god.

"Marshy!" She hugged him tightly and they kissed.

I gagged and looked over at Phoenix who too, was feeling rather ill from all the 'romancy' shit. He threw a small piece of scrunched up paper at me.

'Ew. Get a room much.' I giggled at his comment.

"I know right." I whispered over to him and winked.

I watched the clock tick for the whole hour. Whenever you're in class it seems like you look away for what feels like twenty minutes and only five minutes have past.

"Finally!" Alexa's chair screeched from behind and she rushed out of the room, Marshall clinging to her waist.

Phoenix and I walked out of the class feeling pretty... ugh. We made our way down to the cafeteria to meet Jasmine, Alana and Luna who by now, were already sitting at our table.

I flung my bag off my shoulder and on to the table, thumping down on the hard, cold chair. The cafeteria was pretty quiet as its summer and everyone is usually outside, watching the cheerleaders run around in their miniskirts and tight tops. Or maybe even the jocks, this time of the year, they play in their tight shorts and beach shirts.

"You guys wanna' go outside?" Jasmine said, grinning in my direction.

"Nah, I'm cool in here." I said, eyes widening over at her.

"Don't be a boring bitch Jamie." Jasmine smirked.

"I'm not, I just really, REALLY think we should stay in here."

"No come on Jamie, It'll be fun!" Luna said, also grinning at me. They both dragged me outside while Phoenix and Alana followed, oblivious to why we were acting strange. I sat down beside one of the rails at the top of the stadium.

"I hate you guys so much." I frowned and folded my arms.

"Love you too." Jasmine smirked. I pouted.

"Don't do that, you want to look cute, not constipated." Luna giggled.

"Oh, that's why we're out here." Phoenix and Alana both smiled. After a few minutes of intense staring and giggling, the jocks came running out on to the field and Luna nudged me.

"Yes Luna. I can see him!" I frowned.

"Uh Jamie, you might want a tissue." Jasmine laughed.

"Huh?"

"You got a little something, right there." Luna pointed at her lip. I shook my head and wiped away the little trail of drool, slipping down my lip.

"Hahaha funny."

I sat playing with a piece of paper that I had previously drawn on in French when I got bored. The game had ended by the time I got up and the piece of paper was ripped from my hand by the strong wind. I ran down the steps, chasing the paper as it flew through the air. One of the jocks wiped his head with the back of his hand and noticed my paper on the ground.

"Oh my god. Thank you!" I panted.

"Here." He looked down at the large Alex heart Jamie on the sheet.

"Um. Thanks?"

"It's Jamie right?" He smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled and tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"That's a cute name." He smirked and looked over at one of his friends who was calling him. "Well I better go, see you around Jamie."

"Bye." I smiled and held the paper to my chest as I sunk down on to the ground. Luna and the rest of the gang rushed over to me.

"What happened?"

"He spoke to me!" I laughed and jumped up.

"Really!"

"No, I'm a lying son of a bitch, Yes he spoke to me!"

"Hm, I wish someone would talk to me." Jasmine said, looking up at Phoenix.

"Um, Hi?" Phoenix shrugged his shoulders.

We all laughed and walked over to the parking lot. I followed Phoenix over to his car as the rest of the group trailed off along the way. I get a ride home from Phoenix most days unless he doesn't drive to school, then I have to be picked up, either by my mom or brother, which never ends well. I love Phoenix, I really do but I hate his car! It drives me mental. Do the doors go up or down, I don't bloody know! He popped the car open with his key and opened the door before getting in his newly polished Mercedes. I put my drink in the cup holder as Phoenix reversed out from the parking lot. As we blasted the radio out of the speakers and raved to 'Lost Generation by Rizzle Kicks', he pulled up into my driveway.

"Thanks Phoenix!" I hugged him and grabbed my bag.

"No problem, see you tomorrow J." He smiled and raced off. I ran over to my front door and flung my bag on the floor, hitting the wall.

"Oops." I giggled.

"Clever. So how was school?" Tom asked.

"Fine, you sound like mom." I laughed.

"Why thank you dear." He smirked.

"I'm going up to my room, If mom calls, tell her I don't want any dinner and to stay out of my room. On second thought, all of you, stay out."

"And by all you mean..."

"You, Jack, Mom, Dad, even the dog. Out."

"Ok, jeez don't be so cranky." He laughed.

I walked upstairs and shut my door, leaning a chair under the handle for extra security. I belly flopped on to my bed and pulled out a book from between the two mattresses. My eyes flicked through the book, scanning every single song, lyric, and title in it. I turned to the back page and jumped up from my bed, shoving the book up on my music stand.

"Baby, Oooooo, I think I'm falling for you-. Falling into your arms, would be something I wouldn't mind. If only you'd ca-tch me and spend forever with me-. It would be a love that you'd never forget -"

I sat down on my bed and tucked the book back between the two mattresses. I shuffled around and tucked the cover under my feet as I pulled it up closer to my face. I was so warm and toasty, nothing could ruin this.

"JAMIE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Spoke too soon huh?

"Really? Was that necessary?! I rubbed my eyes.

"Yes, now why's there a huge hole in the wall next to your bag?!" My mom frowned and pointed to the huge hole.

"Tom threw my bag against the wall." I lied. Tom walked in to the room, holding his phone up in disgust.

"Yeah, Tom did it did he?" She looked at the video of me when I got in.

"Oh. Yeah, maybe it was me." She rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Idiot." Tom grinned.

"Why do you have that on video anyway?" I scrunched up my nose.

"I posted it on instagram. Look at the caption." I snatched his phone from his hand and scrolled down to look.

'I think my sister just got some. If you know what I mean. ;)'

"TOM!" I squealed and punched his arm.

"Don't mess with the brother." He grinned and slid his phone down into his back pocket.

I sluggishly walked back up to my room and slid my leggings down. I jumped into the shower. As I washed the shampoo out, my phone rang, in which I ran out of the shower, still soaking, to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jamie, you want' hang out tomorrow after school?"

"Jasmine, we already were. You dumbass." I giggled.

"Oh, right."

"Hold on a sec." I rushed over to the bathroom, rinsing my eyes from the shampoo which was now dripping in my eyes.

"OW!" I bit down on my lip.

"You ok there?" She laughed.

"This is no laughing matter Jas, shampoo emergency." I rubbed my sore eyes.

"Oh good, nice one." She snickered.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then Jas."

"It almost sounds like your trying to get me off the phone?"

"I am, now run along my child." I laughed, mimicking a fake British accent.

"I am by no means your child, child." She giggled.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" The phone line went dead and I pulled up the slowly slipping towel, up.

I pulled on some fluffy cream pyjama pants and a small, pink and cream t-shirt. My bed was still warm from where I was earlier tonight so I sunk down into the duvet and switched on the television to channel five.

"Now today we shall be looking at the woman -"

"YIKES! Maybe not that channel!" I flicked over to a different channel. I turned over to channel four to watch the real housewives of Beverly Hills.

"You go Brandi!" I held the pillow up to my chest and held it tightly as the show got intense.

I sipped the red bull which sat on the bedside cabinet beside me. I had trouble staying awake so I switched the light off and shuffled around before drifting off.

*Beeping*

"Stop." I smacked my alarm clock but missed a few times.

"Stop!" I hit it again furiously until it stopped.

I dragged my half dead carcass out of the comfort of my warm bed. I stuck the toothbrush in my mouth and grabbed the hairbrush off the counter. I heard a loud beep from the front lawn. I walked over to my balcony to look which of my parents was making the awful racket.

"Jamie! Hurry up!" My dad shouted.

"Coming!" I looked over at the clock.

"8:48?! You stupid alarm clock!" I pulled the hairbrush out, threw the toothbrush in the sink, and put my tan, leather jacket on over my blue skinny jeans and white t-shirt.

I picked up my bag and shoved a bagel in my mouth.

"Jamie!" He honked again.

"I'm coming. Calm down!"

I slammed the door and walked over to my dad who now, was looking pretty ticked off. See, I tried to use some good language there. I slid on to the passenger seat and threw my bag on the backseat.

"Someone's a bit late this morning." He smiled.

"Yeah, my stupid alarm clock went off late." I groaned.

"Well don't worry, I rang the school and told them you had a doctor's appointment so you won't be in till' lunchtime." He said as we joined the long drive thru cue for Starbucks.

"Thank you!" I squealed and hugged him.

We grabbed our drinks and we headed back home for a few hours.

I decided to catch up on the new series of The Vampire Diaries before we left.

"Jamie." He twirled the car key around his finger.

"Wait, Damon's about to tell Eliana something." I moved closer to the screen.

"You're almost touching the screen." He laughed.

"I am." I smirked. "Come on Damon, tell her you still love her!" I wined.

"Ok, fine. You leave me no choice." He walked over to the tv and switched it off.

"NOOOOO!" I frowned.

"Come on." He laughed and threw my jacket at me.

"Not cool dad." I pulled the jacket off my head.

He dropped me off in the car park and waved as he sped off in his Bentley continental GT. I walked in to the cafeteria to find not a single soul in there. I looked in the gymnasium, silent, in the library, dead. Where the hell was everyone?! I grabbed a slice if pizza from the somewhat full food dishes and walked outside on to the field. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see about forty texts, all from Jasmine, Alana and Luna.

'Come to the astro, Alex and the football team are playing for the whole day!'

I tugged the pizza from my mouth, ripping a piece off while walking over to the astro turf.

"Jamie!" Jasmine rushed over to me through the crowd of football spectators.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Most of the sub teachers didn't show up so all of the students came to watch Valley High vs. Foresthill team instead of lessons.

"All day?"

"Yep. So you get I watch Alex run around in tiny little shorts all day." She smirked.

"Shut up." I smiled and blushed.

"Come on, we're missing the game!" She pulled me towards the stadium seats by my wrist and we made our way up to the top.

"Oh, hey Jamie. Decided to finally join us did you?" Phoenix said sarcastically.

"Yeah, my alarm clock was late." I smiled.

I couldn't help but stare at the front row of seats who were filled by the girlfriends of the football team who were waving and blowing kisses at their boyfriends. Alana laughed.

"See you could be doing that soon." I gasped and punched her arm.

"I would not do that." I smirked.

One girl who had a high, dark brown pony tail, was jumping up and down, waving her arms around in the air.

A tall, blonde boy who was chasing after one of the other teams, waved at her and smiled.

"I feel so lonely." Jasmine sighed.

"I think we all do, being here." I rested my head on my hand and sat down.

The game went in for just over two hours in which most of the students had gone home, leaving just us and the over attached girlfriends at the front. Jasmine grabbed my hand and pulled me aside.

"I'll take Phoenix and the others back to the parking lot. Make your move honey." He smiled.

"What, no!" My eyes widened as I looked over at Alex who was talking to some of his teammates.

"Come on, don't be a baby. "She grinned.

Alana and the others called Jasmine over as they begun to walk off.

I walked down to the front, where the other girls sat, gawking at the team of sweaty and muscley boys on the field.

"Um, are those guys your boyfriends?" I asked the tall, brunette who was standing on the second row.

"Some of us. Those girls just like to sit here and stare at them. "She laughed and pointed over at a large group of girls on the front row.

"Oh." I laughed.

"Which one is your lucky man?" She asked scanning me from head to toe.

"None of them. He's just a friend." I said sheepishly.

"Oh. Don't worry, their footballers, they always come around." She smiled and continued staring over at the boys.

I looked over at Alex who was still talking to his friends. I walked over to find Jasmine.

I noticed her sitting in her car, playing on her phone.

I opened the passenger door and got in.

"Angry birds. Really?" I laughed.

"What? It's a good game."

"Yeah. Let's go." She pulled away and we headed back to Jasmine's for a few hours.


End file.
